Untitled
by Atarashii
Summary: These broken wings aren't meant to fly, but nothing's ever for certain. [repost] [RathxWil]


**Title**: Untitled (as of now . . .)  
**Author**: Atarashii **  
Series**: Fire Emblem  
**Rating**: PG  
**Genre**: AU/Drama/Angst  
**Pairings**: RathxWIl

**Warnings**: Implied NCS/abuse . . . meh. Concepts of angels (and demons) . . .

**Disclaimer**: Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken and all affiliated characters do _not_ belong to me. The plot of this fic does, though.

**Author Notes**: This is a teaser . . . more or less 'setting the stage' for the actual fic to come. The original idea just came to me while I was having one of my 'write whatever comes to mind' fits . . . heh. Turned out different from the previous ideas I had for FE fics with the concept of angels/demons, but . . . I guess I'll see how this proceeds. n.n;

-----------------------------

**Untitled  
Teaser**

-----------------------------

Scattered moonlight fell through the cracked panes of the bedroom's window, spilling onto the scratched wooden floor and lighting up the otherwise pitch black. Outside, the wind continued to blow, while inside all was silent. Silent, that is, save for the soft sobbing coming from the darkest corner of the room. No matter how hard the moon tried, its beams just weren't able to reach into and light up the shadows shrouding that corner in its grasp.

There was slight shifting, the sound of metal scraping across wood becoming audible as footsteps began to near, and the cries began to cease.

The footsteps stopped, followed by the light jingling of keys, and the _click_ as the lock was undone. Calloused hands turned the knob, pushing the door inwards and stepping into the bedroom.

He grunted, narrowed eyes fixing upon the window, before he turned, facing the shadowed corner.

"Stop hiding, my pet. Come and greet your master. Come and give me the respect I deserve."

Once more, metal scraped across the floor, before a form emerged into visable range. Slender fingers pressed against the cool oak, the boy's wrists and ankles both enclosed within shackles of steel. Torn clothing hung from his frame, the once pristine white fabric stained with both blood and dirt.

His master smirked, grey eyes raking over the one before him, "There, my pet. That wasn't so difficult, now was it? Now, come closer, and look at me . . . look into my eyes."

The other complied, crawling forward. He stopped right before the taller man's feet, head tilting up to stare into his face. Brown eyes, having long since dulled since he'd first been captured, met slate, and auburn locks framed his face, freed from the usual twine that kept the hair up.

"Aren't you going to speak?" A frown, before a sharp command was barked, "Greet me. Like I . . . like I taught you too."

Wincing from the sudden shift in emotion, a hand reached up to his chest, fingers curling above where his heart rested. He took in a short breath, managing to relax before his hand fell back down, steel clanking at the action. Something shifted against his back, before a wing that'd previously been hidden moved into view, white feathers drifting to the ground as the angel leaned down.

His lips pressed against the cool leather, his voice soft as he lifted his head to meet his master's once more, "Welcome home, master . . ." For a brief moment, he paused, feeling the stir of unspoken lust making itself known within the other, ". . . Is there . . . anything I can do to make it even better?"

"There is." The master smirked once more, reaching a hand down, entangling his fingers within his captive's silken hair, uncaring as he ran dirt-ridden nails along his scalp, "There is, my pet . . ." His other hand unhitched the leash hanging from his belt, and clipped it onto the collar around the angel's neck, "There is . . . now, come."

Brown eyes darkened, drifting briefly over to the broken window, before he bowed his head. Once more his hand rose, resting against his chest, before falling to the ground.

Drawing his hand back, the leash was jerked, causing the collar to tighten. Uncaring, the man jerked on the leash once more, before turning, moving through the doorway.

"Let's play."

In silence, the other followed.

-----------------------------

**to be continued . . .**


End file.
